In the related art, control devices for internal combustion engines that perform pilot injection prior to main injection are known as control devices for internal combustion engines. For example, PTL 1 discloses, as one of such control devices, a control device that controls pilot injection based on the cetane number of a fuel so that the initiation of fuel combustion during the pilot injection precedes the initiation of combustion of the fuel for the main injection.